


Better Than Me

by QuinnyHarls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls





	Better Than Me

The events in Detroit have long since passed. Robots and Humans were finally living in harmony. 

You weren't there to experience any of it, Elijah Kamski, your boyfriend, flew you home and told you to watch the news and not come back until things calmed down. You had no idea what was going on, but you trusted him. Then when you saw that the robots had started a revolution, you were glad you weren't there. 

You liked the robots, you even helped Kamski design a few back when he was first creating them. But you knew what they were capable of.

Once you were able to fly back to Kamski it was a relief. You loved being home with your family, but you missed Kamski when you were away from him. He was the type of man who could easily get anyone he wanted, but he chose you. Why? You had no idea, but you were glad he did. 

You'd be lying if you said you didn't hate him when you first met him, because you for sure hated him. A beautiful human who was great at almost everything. A total showoff who flirted with everyone. And maybe that's why he went after you. You avoided him, tried to show him up (which you did on occasion), and you weren’t interested in him at all. You were just trying to go to school and get an education. Boys weren't on your mind at all. 

You both started school around the same time, and from day one there was a rivalry between the two of you. Always competing to be the best. Then your feelings of hatred suddenly changed. 

Kamski snuck into the girls dorm one night horribly drunk. He was knocking on every door he could until he finally found you. Once he did he tripped over a rug your roommate had added, and collapsed onto the floor. You quickly shut the door and knelt down on the floor next to him. The next thing you knew, he pulled you down and kissed you sloppily. You pulled away from him in shock. Then you heard him mumble “I don hay yoooou” which you thankfully understood as “I don't hate you.” You didn't know why, but you bent back down and kissed him again.

Nothing else happened that night. Kamski passed out mid kiss, which made you chuckle. You grabbed a blanket off your bed and laid it over him, then went to bed yourself. 

The next morning Kamski and you talked for hours, missing your classes for that day. He expressed that he had never had real feelings for someone else until he met you. That he couldn't stop thinking about you. He wanted to be equals, not rivals. 

That's when you started dating. It was a secret relationship to begin with. Fooling around anytime you could, but still acting like rivals when people were watching. Word soon spread of your relationship, someone caught you both kissing in an empty hall. You didn't really care though, you were glad that you didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. 

You two have been inseparable ever since. Always clinging around each other. It was rare when you two were apart. So when he sent you away when the robots started their revolution, you knew something was wrong. 

Now that those events are long gone, life wasn't so hectic. Kamski stayed home most days, exercising, tinkering with things, or being a whiny little bitch. You loved when he craved your attention. It made you feel somehow important. He never made you do things for him or to him, he just followed you around like a little puppy, and held you any chance he could. 

One seemingly quiet you were woken up by the sound of yelling and cursing coming from another room. Still groggy, you got up and stumbled around the house trying to find the source of the noise. You saw a light coming from the living room, then a loud crashing sound. You shuffled into the room and stood in the doorway. Once Kamski noticed you were awake, he sighed out “Sorry, love. I'm stuck on this level. I've been working on it for hours!” 

You raised an eyebrow at him and tried to hold back laughter. You slowly made your way over to the couch and sat next to Kamski. You watched as he struggled to play his game, and heard him cursing under his breath. 

“Can I give it a try?” 

Your voice was scratchy as you spoke. Kamski paused the game and slowly faced you. He had a smirk on his face like he was holding back laughter. He slowly handed you the controller and sat back, crossing his arms. “Be my guest, Y/N!” 

You unpaused the game, and in a few minutes you had the level beat. 

You saw Kamski shoot up from the couch, throwing his arms up in disbelief. He started to pace around the couch spewing out curse words every so often. You set down the controller next to you and slowly started to get up. Then you heard Kamski shout “NO!” Which caused you to sit back down. 

“I'm not upset with you, Y/N.” He sat down next to you. “I'm upset because you're better than me!” He started to playfully tickle you after he said that. You started to laugh and playfully punch at him as he crawled on top of you. 

“Kamski! Stop! I'm gonna pee myself!” You laughed out. 

Kamski did stop, and pulled you back up into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around you and leaned his head down to kiss you. 

Once you parted lips, you both settled into the couch. Kamski grabbed his controller again and you fell asleep on his lap. 

You were thankful for this life. That Kamski wanted to be with you. There was nothing you wouldn't do for eachother. He was the best thing to ever happen to you.


End file.
